batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison Ivy (Batman: Arkham Asylum)
Botanist Pamela Isley was transformed into a plant-human hybrid by a science experiment gone wrong. With chlorophyll flowing through her veins instead of blood, she developed a toxic touch and a pheromone-fueled talent for seduction. Biography Her crimes have become more ecologically focused as she has increasingly abandoned her human side, identifying more with the natural world. Her unique brand of eco-terrorism often puts her into conflict with Batman, whose iron will usually protects him from her seductive powers. Height = 5' 8" Weight = 115 pounds ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Batman, whilst searching for the Warden in the Penitentiary of Arkham Asylum, came across Poison Ivy in her cell. Poison Ivy desperately pleaded Batman to save her plants as she could sense that they were in pain. Batman disregarded the plea and told Ivy to stay in her cell. After Batman saved the Warden, Harley Quinn made her way back, past Ivy. Ivy pleaded with Harley to let her go so that she can rescue her "babies". Harley refuses at first because Ivy isn't on the Joker's 'party list' but gives in rather quickly. Harley lets Poison Ivy free who then makes her way to the Botanical Gardens. After defeating Harley, Batman made his way to the Gardens in order to gain assistance from Ivy, whose plants had been used to help create the venom. Ivy refused at first in order to let the Joker "have his fun" and eventually agreed after Batman threatened that every plant would meet its demise if she didn't. Ivy informed Batman that the spores needed to create the anti-venom were only located deep in Killer Croc's lair. Before leaving, Batman instructed Ivy to return to her cell or he'd be back to which Ivy replied that she'd be waiting for him. The Joker subsequently injected the new Titan formula into Ivy's plant system, which had a different effect to unmutilated humans, instead of a "monster plant" as the Joker expected, she remained the same on the outside (although with glowing green irises) but gained an enhancement to her chrolokinetic abilities, inducing rapid growth and evolution amongst her plants, even among the newly mutated plants were a species that produced glowing air born toxic spores (though it should be noted that Batman said that Ivy used a similar species of plants on a attack on Gotham a year ago). Ivy took the opportunity to take over the entire island with her newly mutated plants, vowing to kill Batman and afterward, the Joker himself, much to his delight; looking forward to the coming battle. Batman eventually returned to the Gardens with the anti-venom formula, where Ivy beckoned Batman to come to her lair. Along the way, Batman was attacked by two security guards under Ivy's control, being forced to defeat them both. Batman attempted to inject Ivy's plants with the anti-venom before being stopped by an attacking Ivy, who forced him to contend with more Arkham guards infected by her mind-controlling plant spores, including William North and Eddie Burlow. The two engaged in a long and strenuous fight resulting in Ivy's defeat. After the Joker's defeat, Ivy was taken back to her cell by the Arkham staff. After Arkham Catwoman explained to Batman that while she was procuring stolen goods and other items around Arkham City she rescued Poison Ivy from TYGER custody then dropped her off in Gotham Central Park. It seems that this was part of a plan by Catwoman to gather powerful allies for future venreus in Arkham City. Catwoman promises to water Ivy's plants, a promise she breaks and leads to the events between her and Ivy in Batman: Arkham City. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Poison Ivy's presence in Arkham City comes with the Catwoman online pass; she appears in two out of Catwoman's four episodes. While plotting to break into Hugo Strange's Confiscated Goods Vault, Catwoman decides to ask Ivy for assistance, saying she prefers a woman's touch. She heads into Ivy's Lair, full of plants and poisoned thugs where Ivy is shown to be angry with her. Ivy attacks Catwoman with hypnotized thugs and heat-seeking spores,which Ivy has prepared for months to rid arkham of flesh-sacks and replace them with spores; despite Catwoman explaining that she 'just wants to talk'. When all the thugs have been defeated, Ivy uses one of her Vines to attack and hang Catwoman upside down and expresses her anger over the death of her plants, which Catwoman is implied to have promised to look after, stating that the only remaining one of those flowers is within Hugo's Vault. Catwoman offers to retrieve the flower for Ivy if she creates a route for her to get into the Vault. Ivy agrees reluctantly knowing that Catwoman can get the plant for her. Catwoman shows some confusion at first as if Ivy will do it or no. Later we find that Poison Ivy has used her vines to create an underground tunnel to the Vault. Once Catwoman is inside the Vault, she spots Ivy's plant, she throws it on the floor and kills it as revenge for Ivy attacking her (distant screams of Ivy's plants can be heard). When (or if) Catwoman decides to return to see Ivy, she blames the death of the plant on Strange. Filled with hatred, Ivy states she will soon take her revenge on Hugo Strange and all humanity. Patient Interviews thumb|270px|right|Poison Ivy's patient interview tapes. Tape One (Patient Interview #41; November 12) *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "Patient interview. Pamela Lillian Isley. November 12, 11:33 AM. Good morning, Pamela. How are you today?" *'Poison Ivy:' "Fine. Today is a special day." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "What do you mean?" *'Poison Ivy:' "This is the anniversary of my new life, when I found my true self, my destiny." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "Are you referring to the event with Dr. Woodrue?" *'Poison Ivy:' "Yes, what else? Of course, at the time I thought Jason had poisoned me, but in retrospect he did me a huge favor." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "And why do you believe what he did has... helped you?" *'Poison Ivy:' "He showed me the bigger world. A world I should protect. Of course, my first offer was rejected." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "Offer? You tried to kill everyone in Gotham." *'Poison Ivy:' "Well, sometimes you need to prune back hard in order to make something flourish." Tape Two (Patient Interview #42; November 13) *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "Patient interview. Pamela Lillian Isley. November 14, 10:21 AM. Hello, Pamela. Today I'd like to go back to something you said in our last conversation." *'Poison Ivy:' "Ask me anything you like." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "You said your first offer to help Gotham was rejected. How can you possibly believe that?" *'Poison Ivy:' "What do you mean?" *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "You released thousands of poisonous spores into Gotham, killed hundreds of people. How does that help anybody?" *'Poison Ivy:' "I'm not interested in bodies, Doctor. Horrible fleshy sacks walking around destroying my poor babies with their greed and arrogance." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "But aren't you one of those fleshy sacks? You're a... were a doctor too. How can you turn your back on us?" *'Poison Ivy:' "Quite easily, as it happens, but not you....Stephen. You're different. I feel we have a connection." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "Really? You do?" (Dr. Kellerman is slowly being seduced by Ivy's mind control and is falling under her spell) *'Poison Ivy:' "Of course.." Tape Three (Patient Interview #43; November 15) *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "Pamela! I got what you asked for. Do you like it?" *'Poison Ivy:' "Oh yes, Stephen, I love it. Such a beautiful flower. Do you mind it if i keep it?" *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "Oh no, Pamela. I can't leave it. It's against all the rules. I'll just bring it and show it to you when I visit." *'Poison Ivy:' "But it's me, Stephen. I get so lonely on my own. You wouldn't want me to be lonely, would you?" *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "No, of course not. Keep it. Just don't let anyone see it. Really. No one." *'Poison Ivy:' "You can trust me, Stephen. Thank you. Now give me a kiss." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "I can't... people will see." *'Poison Ivy:' "No one's watching. What is wrong with you? Don't you love me? Call me Ivy." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "Of course I love you." Tape Four (Patient Interrogation # 1; November 17) *'Warden Quincy Sharp:' Where is Doctor Kellerman? *'Pamela Isley:' How should I know, Warden? It does seem careless of you to have lost him. *'Warden Quincy Sharp:' I have no time for your games Miss Isley. Tell me where you have him. We have security footage of you and him leaving your cell last night. *'Pamela Isley:' So? *'Warden Quincy Sharp:' Do I need to spell it out? We know you hypnotized him, or whatever it is that you do. We know he took you somewhere, but conveniently, security cameras across the island were mysteriously covered by leaves and flowers at 3 AM. Now tell me where he is! *'Pamela Isley:' I’m not saying a word unless you do exactly what I tell you to do. Tape Five (Patient Interrogation # 3; November 18) *'Warden Quincy Sharp:' We found him. No thanks to you. The poor man could have died. *'Pamela Isley:' So? *'Warden Quincy Sharp:' He has a wife. A child. *'Pamela Isley:' As do the plants he tramples underfoot. The spores he breathes in and destroys have children. Why does he deserve anything more than them? You people ignore what is happening in front of your eyes. *'Warden Quincy Sharp:' I refuse to put the welfare of plants before the welfare of people. *'Pamela Isley:' And that is why you will lose. There's more happening than you know, Warden. It’s all connected. Psychological profile (by Dr. Penelope Young) Yet another patient whose treatment is complicated by a bizarre medical condition, Isley has a modified genetic code that incorporates plant DNA and renders her physically toxic to others. She is essentially deeply antisocial, believing herself to be not only inhuman but superior to others; this diagnosis is tied into her hypersexuality, which takes the form of a constant attempt to seduce others to do her bidding. She also displays a narcisstic belief in her role as the protector of the entire natural world. Additional Notes Oddly, Isley is another former doctor who is now a inmate. She seems resentful during our treatment sessions; I believe the fact I'm a woman frustrates her erotomania. She desperately believes that all male residents of Arkham are at least partly in love with her. I've been looking through her old research papers, many of which were never published. There is some fascinating work there... Trivia *It appears in Arkham City that her powers have grown, she has more grasp over humans and she speaks through her plants. *In Dr. Young's notes, she has seen only her own profile, due to the fact that her picture was the only picture to have her genetics (lips) on it. *As well as behind the Arkham file, Penguin's signature is there, which throughout history, she contains any natural grip in Arkham City, and with Penguin's whereabouts, he can convince her that his enemies are 'hurting' both him and nature. *Ivy seems to already have a friendship with Catwoman before the game. It also seems that she has abandoned her friendship with Harley Quinn, as Harley is preoccupied with the dying Joker and the gangwars, whereas Poison Ivy prefers to stay with her plants that get involved with humanity. Game Over lines thumb|300px|right|Poison Ivy's Arkham City game over screens. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Batman *"You're dead and buried, darling." *"Sorry love. You're plucked." ''Batman: Arkham City'' Catwoman *"You ruined everything, Selina!" *"You shouldn't have come here, Selina." Batman *''"And another arrogant human dies."'' Gallery 356012-batman_arkham_asylum_videogame_image_poison_ivy_01_super.jpg batmani9.jpg Batman - Arkham Asylum - Poison Ivy Battle.jpg batman-arkham-asylum-20090805051405078_640w.jpg batman-arkham-asylum-poison-ivy.jpg poison-ivy-300x300.jpg Batman-Arkham-Asylum-Poison-Ivy-Trailer_5.jpg large_Arkham-Asylum-Poison-Ivy-thumb-large.jpg poison_ivy_arkham_asylum.jpg poison-ivy-2.jpeg tumblr_l2f9tmPxUg1qbzf0vo1_500.jpg Poison-Ivy.jpg PoisonIvy_BatmanAA_06.jpg poison-ivy-arkham-asylum.jpg ShippingPC-BmGame 2009-10-10 19-56-21-73.jpg ShippingPC-BmGame 2009-10-10 19-56-39-77.jpg ShippingPC-BmGame 2009-10-13 13-23-04-87.jpg 640px-Ivyarkham3.jpg 640px-Ivyarkham4.jpg 640px-Ivyarkham5.jpg 640px-Ivyarkham6.jpg 640px-Ivyarkham7.jpg Ivyarkham17.jpg ArkhamCityIvy1.jpg ArkhamAsylum_Poison_Ivy1.jpg|Poison Ivy Character Trohpy ArkhamAsylum_Poison_Ivy2.jpg ArkhamAsylum_Poison_Ivy3.jpg ArkhamAsylum_Poison_Ivy4.jpg Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters